


7 Devils

by IsisKitsune



Series: Devil's Due [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Deals, Demon James Wesley, Demon Matt Murdock, Demons, Fear, First Meetings, Gen, Supernatural Elements, Worry, not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt was running late, he shuffled through the door, intending to apologize when his entire world narrowed to the person standing across from Foggy. “Foggy, a word...”“Matt, hey, nice of you to join us,” Foggy's voice held annoyance, yeah, he knew he was late but at least he called! “This is- I'm sorry I didn't catch your name.”Oh, Matt felt his skin crawl when the person seemed to finally turn and take notice of him right back, “I'm a messenger, is all. I have a case my employer doesn't wish to bother a larger firm with. You must be Murdock.”“I am. Foggy, a minute-”
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Karen Page
Series: Devil's Due [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542
Kudos: 71





	7 Devils

Matt was running late, he shuffled through the door, intending to apologize when his entire world narrowed to the person standing across from Foggy. “Foggy, a word...”

“Matt, hey, nice of you to join us,” Foggy's voice held annoyance, yeah, he knew he was late but at least he called! “This is- I'm sorry I didn't catch your name.”

Oh, Matt felt his skin crawl when the person seemed to finally turn and take notice of him right back, “I'm a messenger, is all. I have a case my employer doesn't wish my employer doesn't wish to bother a larger firm with. You must be Murdock.”

“I am. Foggy, a minute-”

“Relax, Matt,” Foggy's voice wavered as Matt snagged his arm, fully aware of Karen's sudden alertness as she stood and ushered the person to the conference room, though her hands shook as she reached to pull the door closed behind them. “What is going on with you, Matt?”

“No Deal, Foggy...”

“What? Wait, shit, you're telling me that's-”

“He's a Demon, Foggy. Don't take anything he Offers.”

“You're shitting me? Wait, what if this guy just has a Deal with his client?”

“He wouldn't do it this way, Foggy... He's trying to hide his Deal with another one. Please tell me you haven't Accepted any.”

Foggy was shaking his head, “No, I, I told him we'd have to wait for you. I, it's a Self Defense case, Matt... It's, yeah, right up our alley, honestly.”

“No Deal, Foggy.”

“Right, No Deal, got it.”

Matt took a relieved breath as he finally let Foggy out of the office. Smiling at Karen's headshake and the, “I'm sorry, I can't speak for Nelson and Murdock, I can only sadly, entertain and gather information until they join us.”

“She's good,” he mumbled to Foggy, “She caught on quick too.” The fact that she took a deep breath and seemed to relax as Matt entered made him nearly break his work composure to smile at her. “I'm sorry, Nelson and Murdock won't be representing your client.”

That actually seemed to shock the Demon, just enough Foggy's grip tightened on his arm, “So, the baby lawyer is turning down a simple case of Self Defense?”

“We can't work with the time frame you've given us, Mr....” Foggy, yet again, trying to get a name out of the Demon.

“It doesn't matter,” Matt squared his shoulders as the Demon stood from the table, “They're Aware, aren't they? It explains Mrs. Page's demeanor the moment you came in. So young.... tsk, no one's taught you that though youth can be useful, it's age that shows wisdom when making Deals?”

“You'll find no Deals here, it's better for all involved for you to be on your way.”

Matt gripped his cane at Foggy's words, “You are no doubt new to this city. I don't cavort with Devils or Demons, and they're not welcome in my office.”

Matt was tense when the Demon tsked, “So young, you haven't even earned your Horns yet... Always sad to see them so young. Look, Mr. Murdock, I've been at this for a long time-”

“Is that why you ended up with a Deal for servitude? Even I can see those chains. I bet I could follow them all the way to your Marker. What was worth chaining yourself to a human anyway?”

“The usual, similar ideals, and it doesn't help the man Offers souls like one would coin, at least in this day and age. You should try it, a Demon doesn't do well without making a few good Deals.”

Karen shifted back against the wall, Foggy was actually about to agree with her when Matt growled, “You're leaving, now. The answer is No.”

“You're making a mistake, Mr. Murdock,” the Demon shook his head as Matt shifted away from the door just enough to let him pass.

“Wouldn't be the first one, but I don't make Deals with Devils or Demons. So, don't bother trying twice, because they know better too.” Matt's fists clenched when he noticed the Demon taking a longer look toward Karen, sneering when the conference room door slammed, knocking into his shoulder as Matt glared at him.

“Understood, Mr. Murdock...”

“Good, now, get out.”

Foggy grabbed his arm when the office door closed behind the Demon, “What the fuck was that, buddy? I've never seen that happen before!”

“He, wanted to hurt Karen... I've, got a Marker, I made a Deal with her to help her through the whole... working with the Devil thing. He wanted to hurt her and I felt the Marker flare. So, it was either the door or a pencil... I just, wanted to warn him off, not threaten him.”

“Wait, so, you can do like, supernatural stuff like move shit?”

“Only when a Deal is in play, Foggy, I told you this years ago.”

“No, I mean, yeah okay it's just- Knowing and seeing it are two different things, alright?!”

Matt sighed before glaring upward at the heavy buzz of the florescence before Karen let out a short shriek when they blew out. “That, wasn't me...”

“I'm okay,” Karen called immediately as she stepped over the shattered glass, “Um, Matt, you're bleeding. Hold still-”

Matt could already feel the biting sting on his cheek, “I'm fine, are you okay? No wounds?”

“No, it, um, seemed directed at you...”

“Matt, did you seriously just instigate a pissing contest with a Demon?”

“Eh, why not, my life couldn't be any more weird.” Matt grumbled as he headed out.

“Where are you going?”

“I'm going to track a Marker, don't wait up. And, honestly, I'd start keeping holy water in the office.”

“Matt, are you- fuck, of course you're serious. God... bless you Matt!”

Matt smiled as he felt that phrase bloom in his chest, “Thanks, Foggy.”


End file.
